


A Swede, a Russian, a Belarusian, and a Ukranian.

by CrispBagel (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Human-Au-Esque???, Oneshot, based off of a tumblr post, i guess haha, just me projecting onto some of my favourite characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CrispBagel
Summary: Berwald has a group of friends outside of his Nordic group, and despite their differences, Berwald gets along with them fantastically.
Relationships: Sweden (Hetalia) & Russia (Hetalia), Sweden (hetalia) & Belarus (Hetalia), Sweden (hetalia) & Ukraine (Hetalia), Ukraine (hetalia) & Belarus (hetalia) & Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 17





	A Swede, a Russian, a Belarusian, and a Ukranian.

Whenever Berwald got tired of his usual friend group, there was a specific group of individuals he would spend time with, despite their differences.   
  
Yekaterina and Berwald had been friends the longest. Her very friendly and social attitude made up for his shy and stoic exterior. The two got along surprisingly well. Yekaterina taught Berwald how to cook some of her favorite dishes, and in return, Berwald taught her some of his favorites. Berwald listened to Yekaterina whenever she had no one else to confide in. Their unusual skills also came in handy a surprising amount of time. Berwald's make-up skills were ridiculous, and Yekaterina had a natural talent for singing, much to Berwald's joy.   
  
However, it was on one fateful day that their strange duo grew by another member.   
  
Yekaterina had a younger sister, Natalia. This young woman was similar to both of them in different ways. She was stoic, much like Berwald. But on the other hand, she was also quite excitable, much like her sister. Yekaterina was excited to introduce the two to each other. Things started rather awkwardly, but soon the two were also very close friends. Yekaterina swore to never tell anyone that she caught Berwald learning some odd dance for one of Natalia's apps, but she's never been the best at keeping secrets.   
  
Things, however, came to it's most awkward when Berwald was introduced to the final member of the family. Ivan Braginsky, Berwald would recognize that name anywhere. He and Ivan had a rocky past, to put things lightly, and things did not improve with the fact that Berwald's boyfriend despised the man. Despite this, Berwald agreed.   
  
Now, as reluctant as Berwald was to admit this, but he loved every second of the night with the three. They played weird card games all night, making sure to remove some of the more vulgar cards from the deck, just for Yekaterina's sake. Ivan, after enough drinks, somehow coerced Berwald into recording a video for the same app as he did for Natalia. Apparently, all three of them had it installed. Berwald would have to remember to make himself an account. He'd also have to remember not to show it to Matthias.   
  
Ivan and Natalia were also very surprised at Berwald's makeup skills. Somehow, that came up.   
  
The peak of this short little get-together was when Berwald accidentally called Yekaterina his "big sister".  
  
Suffice to say, the three will not be giving back Berwald to the Nordics. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This specific work is actually inspired by a post I read on tumblr, and i really enjoyed the concept so I put a spin on it! The original post is by @The-other-scared-bear


End file.
